Behind the Pillar
by Ryliade
Summary: *A very bad summary of the story: Ryoma not in Seigaku, but in a different school and it has no tennis club. Unrealistic squealing girls and an unexpected meeting between him and a red-haired girl that got him into a different club instead.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Unleashing my imagination!  
First time writing a story. ;o

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma Echizen and his family returned to Japan after residing in United States. His father gave him a chance to pick a school he wants so he did. He randomly picked a school from the schools list without checking the school's background and told his father.

"Seishonen, are you sure you want to go here? You can't change schools later."

Ryoma shrugged, and said "Whatever."

"Suit yourself, don't regret this."

Ryoma immediately went to his bedroom to sleep. He was not in the mood to think that's why he just picked what he saw. He just arrived to Japan for f's sake, his mind is still all jiggly from that plane so he needed a good rest.. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sugita Gakuen"

The name of the school that Ryoma randomly picked. After staring at the school's nameplate he entered the school gates and went directly to the Principal's Office.

"Oh! You must be Ryoma Echizen, Samurai Nanjiro's son. Welcome to Sugita Gakuen!" The principal cheerfully greeted him.

"Hn."

The principal's smiling face turned into frown "But unfortunately.." Ryoma raised an eyebrow and wondered what's wrong. "Aha-ha! Nevermind, Satou-sensei! Come over here."

"Yes?"

"Introduce Mr. Echizen to his class."

"Oh yes, Mr. Echizen let's go to your class."

"Hn" Ryoma and Satou went out of the Principal's room. Before continuing Ryoma looked back at the principal wondering what he was about to say earlier but decided to forget about it and continued walking.

They arrived in front of class 2-A's room.

"Mr. Echizen this is where your class is."

Ryoma replied with a "Hn." And Satou sweatdropped, he thought if 'Hn' was the only word Ryoma knew.

"Stay here, come in when I call you okay?." Satou went inside the classroom. Ryoma could hear the commotion going inside the room, everyone was pretty excited to see the transfer student. While he, was dozing off staring at the door with a bored look on his face. He wanted school to finish already so he could play tennis.

"Sensei! Introduce the transfer student already!"

"Okay, okay be patient. Come in."

Ryoma heard Satou call him, he entered the room, picked up the chalk, wrote his name on the chalkboard, faced the students. And introduced himself with a bored tone "My name is Ryoma Echizen. Yoroshiku" But that didn't stop the girls from fangirling. They squealed making the other boys jealous.

_'Oh so he can talk after all' _Satou thought to himself.

"He is so hot!"

"Oh my gosh, so handsome!"

"I love him!"

"Kyaaaaa, I want him to be mine 3"

"Na-ah. I want him."

"He'll definitely accept me, because I'm the most prettiest here."

"HAH?!"

The girls started bickering on who's Ryoma going to pick. Ryoma, unamused just ignored them "Sensei, where's my seat?" Satou looked around and saw an empty seat. "You can sit beside the class president." Girls screamed with jealousy.

"Echizen-san, if there's anything you need tell me okay?" The class president said while smiling happily feeling all lucky because Ryoma was seated next to her.

"Hn."

Hours have passed and the bell for the last period rang. Ryoma thought that it was time to go home so he packed his things but he remembered something important that he had to do. "Ne, president."

"Yes?!" The president quickly turned her head quickly to Ryoma's direction. "Do you need something?"

"Where is the tennis club?" Yes, tennis. Ryoma had already earned notoriety through winning four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis tournaments back in America in just a little over a year. Due to his invincible tennis play, he has earned the label 'prodigy' by the age of twelve.

"Eh? Did you not look the school up before going here?"

"What do you mean?" Ryoma knew that this is going to be bad news.

"Well.." The class president hesitated "Uh.. Sugita Gakuen has no Tennis club..."

"Wha?"

_Has no tennis club.. No tennis club… _Those words echoed through Ryoma's mind repeatedly. It seems as his world was falling apart because of those three words. Ryoma stayed cool outside but inside his mind he was messed up. "Echizen-san? Are you alright?" His train of thoughts was broken off, thanks to the class president. Maybe he should just clear his mind first and ask his father to transfer him to another school, that could work.

Ryoma opened the door and saw a horde of girls running towards him. "Ryoma-kuuuun!" His instincts told him to run. He ran as fast as he could leaving everything to his legs. Running and running, those girls did not stop on chasing and then Ryoma saw an open door. He went inside and locked the door. Ryoma heard the girls approaching, he crouched so the girls wouldn't see his head. He successfully escaped.

He stood up and looked around to see what room saved him. Inside the room there a stage, a piano on the side, a guitar lying beside it, chairs, and a wide pillar on the middle of the room acting as a support. It's the music room.

Ryoma stared at the guitar, even though he was crazy about tennis. There has to be something else that he would do when he's not playing, something that could ease his boredom. And that something is singing and playing the guitar. Singing his feelings out is what he does when he's bored accompanied by playing the guitar. And of course, he had a beautiful voice that could melt people's heart.

He stood at the stage, grabbed the guitar and started singing.

[Believe Myself – Junko Minagawa]  
_Outside the classroom window, the world is so small  
Hey, how long until I'll be given some motivation?  
A boring everyday, it'd be okay if it changed  
That's right, there's so many interesting things_

_Life is, people say, not something they think of as sweet  
But when the game's just begun, you may as well enjoy it.  
The wall- *clank*_

Ryoma got startled and stopped singing. _Clank_? He looked around the room and saw a can of Ponta on the floor beside the pillar. He realized there was someone inside the room. "Come out." He shouted.

"Aww and it was just getting good." Ryoma's eyes widened, a girl with long red hair that reached her waist tied in a ponytail came out behind the pillar, her pair of brown orbs staring at Ryoma. And at that moment, he felt his heart flutter.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

michelle88222, SaKuRiMo0n, GoldenDawn5598, and June. Thank you for your kind reviews! Since it is my first time actually posting a story, I never felt such bliss in my whole entire life. This must be what the writers feel when they see those lovely comments/reviews from the readers. I am really grateful. I hope I won't disappoint anyone in the future (;- ;)

A short chapter incoming, tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Aww and it was just getting good." Ryoma's eyes widened, a girl with long red hair that reached her waist tied in a ponytail came out behind the pillar, her pair of brown orbs staring at Ryoma. And at that moment, he felt his heart flutter.

He held his chest and shooked his head thinking that she might be like one of those crazy girls. He stepped backwards planning to escape but the red-haired girl noticed that and laughed.

_Why the hell is she laughing_? Ryoma thought.

"Don't worry." She said smiling. "I won't do anything weird, and you should stay here for a while."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow "Why would I?"

"You should, if you don't want to get caught by your fangirls. You don't want that, do you?"

Ryoma was about to open the door then he heard some girls screaming his name. _Those girls still haven't given up? They are so persistent_' He sat on a chair and sighed. He looked up and saw the red-haired girl in front of him. _Now what does she want?_

"Um.. Can you.." _Be your boyfriend? Been there, done that. _Ryoma knew this was going to happen when he's alone with a girl. He's going to reject this girl and leave immediately he doesn't care if the girls outside chase him, he will just have to hide and outrun them again. Waiting for the question..

"Can you please join the Choir?"

"Yadda" Ryoma walked towards the door as fast as he could and "Huh?" He stopped and looked back at the red-headed girl _Choir? No pestering about being your boyfriend? _Ryoma wasn't expecting that. He didn't move or more like he wasn't able to. It was his first. Maybe a feeling of disappointment? Lmao no.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Red-headed girl asked. She hit the mark, it was like she was reading his mind. She giggled. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?" her giggle turned into laugh. "So how about it? Will you join the Choir club?"

"Yadda." Well he had to say no.

"Ehhh.." The red-haired girl felt disappointed. "Okay then, I won't force you to join. But will you at least continue to sing the song you were singing earlier? Please?" Ryoma thought that he had to shut this girl's mouth, he figured that this girl won't let him out until he sings. He sighed and agreed. He went to the stage and picked up the guitar.

"Oh, and don't use the guitar. I'll play the piano for you."

"..Uh ok then" Ryoma placed the guitar down. The red-haired girl went and played the piano. She played the piano skillfully, her fingers were dancing on the piano. Ryoma filled with awe, forgot to sing.

"Sing!" Ryoma then, started singing.

_Outside the classroom window, the world is so small  
Hey, how long until I'll be given some motivation?  
A boring everyday, it'd be okay if it changed  
That's right, there's so many interesting things_

Then what amazed Ryoma more is when the red-haired girl started singing along with him. Their combination was perfect, their voices resounding inside the Music Room and especially the red-haired girl's voice. Her voice is so beautiful to the point that it gave him goose bumps. There's this new feeling in his heart that he can't explain.

_Life is, people say, not something they think of as sweet  
But when the game's just begun, you may as well enjoy it  
The wall I want to climb over is tall, I believe myself  
Past it toward tomorrow, I want to keep going._

The song finished. "I'm glad you had fun." The red-haired girl said smiling at Ryoma.

"Eh?" Ryoma did not realize that he was also smiling widely. He got embarrassed and turned his smile into a frown. "No I did not."

"Stubborn" The red-haired girl kept laughing until she saw the time. "Oops! I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to do something important." Rushing to the door, the red-haired girl stopped and looked back at Ryoma. "What is your name?"

"..Echizen Ryoma. Class 2-A"

"Nice to meet you Ryoma-kun!" The red-haired girl forgot to introduce herself to Ryoma because of something urgent and ran outside the room. Ryoma also ran outside and shouted "Hey! What's your name?!"

The red-haired girl heard that and looked back while running. "Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

"Ryuzaki… Sakuno.." Ryoma just stood there and smirked.

* * *

Later on that very moment. Ryoma was spotted by a fangirl and was once again, chased. But since he is Ryoma, he successfully escaped.


	3. Chapter 3: The Choir Club

GoldenDawn5598 – Sakuno is in Sugita ;) And thank you! 3

Michelle88222 – Yeah. In my story, that is x))

SaKuRiMo0n – Thank you, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Choir Club

"Ryuzaki… Sakuno.." Ryoma just stood there and smirked. "Looking forward to meet you again."

* * *

At school early in the morning..

Ryoma sweatdropped.. He said that he was looking forward to meeting her again but he has no idea where to find her. She didn't say what class she is, she only told him her name. The past two days, he has been going in and out of the Music room to check if she is there and he didn't forget to look behind the pillar but still no Sakuno.

He made up his mind to ask the upperclassmen where she is. The first and second year's classrooms are on the second floor and the third and fourth year's classrooms are on the third floor. No lower year students have the guts to go there, because of the Junior's and Senior's intimidating aura. But that was just the lower classmen's misunderstanding.

The bell for lunch time rang. Ryoma went upstairs but was stopped by his class president.

"Ryoma-san, why are you going there?"

"To ask."

"You mustn't go there!"

"Why?"

"The senpai's are scary!"

"I don't care." With that, Ryoma removed the class president's hands from his blouse and continued going upstairs. At the third floor, Ryoma was being looked at. Everyone was looking at him saying "Look! A Sophomore.. What is he doing over here?" Then a bunch of students surrounded him. The way they looked at him was scary but not until they started making a fuss about how cute he is.

"This Sophomore is so cute!"

"It's been a long time since a lowerclassman came into the third floor."

"Boy, what are you doing here?"

"Uh I came to see a person named Ryuzaki Sakuno." The upperclassmen looked at each other and started laughing.

"What are you talking about? Ryuzaki-san is not a Junior nor a Senior."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryuzaki-san is in the same year as you. A Sophomore." Ryoma was shocked to know that Sakuno was in the same year as him. He didn't really know because Sakuno gave off a senpai-like aura.

"Well I can't blame you for mistaking Ryuzaki-san as a senpai, that's what I also thought when I first met her when I first joined the Choir." Everyone around him agreed.

"You mean..?"

"Yeah, all of us are from the Choir club." The choir club smiled at Ryoma. "Come let's go to the Music room, Ryuzaki-san must be over there by now." While walking, they told Ryoma everything they knew about Sakuno, can't help it. They respect her very much. Sakuno was made to be the choir president on her first year when they heard her voice. And not only by her voice but also by her kind nature and good leadership. They find it very amusing for a first year to be very matured.

Sakuno is in class 2-C, the classes at Sugita Gakuen does not base it's orders on intelligence but in random order. She spends her morning in the classroom, her lunch and free time at the Music room. Ryoma goes on the Music room in the morning that's why he wasn't able to see her.

They arrived in front of the Music room. Then Ryoma realized something. He has been wanting to see her but for what reason? Ryoma was freaking out inside, what was his reason for meeting her? What should he say? A member of the choir opened the door. "Ryuzaki-san! We're here!"

There she is, Ryuzaki Sakuno stood and welcomed everyone. "Come in, let's start our practice. Have you guys eaten for lunch?" looking at everyone she noticed someone familiar beside Kaoru, a member of the choir. "Eh? Ryoma-kun? Nice to see you again!" she smiled sweetly at Ryoma.

Everyone saw that and their hearts were captured in a second by Sakuno's angelic smile. Kaoru faked a cough and told Sakuno that Ryoma has been looking for her. "What is it that you need from me Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, Ryoma wanted to say _'You'_ but he can't possibly say that. He freaked out and said. "I'd like to join the Choir."

Sakuno gladly accepted. Everyone looked at Sakuno, and Ryoma looked away trying to hide his blushing face.

* * *

Another short chapter. If I remember, I wasn't thinking clearly when I typed this. lmao sorry, I just randomly typed what I had on my mind :O Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you. :)


End file.
